A storage environment can be a complex system because of the numerous components included in the storage environment. Examples of components may include network pipes, caches, storage servers, switches, storage controllers, and other components. As a result, the maintenance and design of such a complex storage environment are time-consuming tasks. For example, administrators currently troubleshoot problems of a deployed storage environment manually. The manual process of troubleshooting the storage environment can be labor intensive and time consuming. Further, the process of troubleshooting the storage environment may require the storage environment to be temporarily shutdown, which therefore also renders software applications that rely on the storage environment inoperable.